Liu Kang
Liu Kang é o atual campeão do Mortal Kombat. Mostre o que sabe... Grito de guerra em Mortal Kombat 9 História Liu Kang foi treinado pela Order of Light e mandado para o Templo da Luz para derrotar Shang Tsung. Liu Kang foi treinado por Bo' Rai Cho, quem o ensinou o movimento Flying Kick. Tornou-se amigo de Johnny Cage e Sonya Blade quando entrou no torneio. Liu Kang enfrentou Shang Tsung, e depois de uma violenta batalha acabou derrotando-o, usando Flying Kick e tornando-se o novo campeão de Mortal Kombat. De volta da ilha de Tsung, ele encontrou muitos dos monges Shaolin mortos em um violento ataque das hordas dos Tarkatan. Enfurecido, Liu Kang decide viajar para Outworld, junto com Johnny Cage e Kung Lao, procurando vingança. No torneio de Outworld ele conhece Kitana e se apaixona por ela. Ele fica sabendo sobre o verdadeiro intuito do torneio, mas mesmo assim ele decide participar. Liu Kang luta contra Shao Kahn, que perto da derrota ordena que suas legiões destruam os guerreiros de Earthrealm, forçando-os a voltar para casa e começar os preparos para se defenderem da invasão dos homens de Kahn. Depois de retornarem para Earthrealm, Liu Kang e Kung Lao, começaram a treinar uma nova geração de monges Shaolin, mas foram interrompidos quando a invasão começou. Como os grupos de extermínio de Kahn visavam alguns guerreiros, Liu Kang era o primeiro da lista. Kung Lao lutou contra Shao Kahn mas foi derrotado e ficou à beira da morte. Enfurecido, Liu Kang luta contra o imperador e vence a batalha, fazendo com que as hordas de Shao Kahn recuem de volta para Outworld. Liu Kang viaja pela América procurando guerreiros para serem treinados. Enquanto está na América, ele reencontra seu velho amigo Kai. Os dois vão para a China, onde Liu Kang treina Kai nas artes dos monges Shaolin. Mas a paz foi interrompida quando Shinnok escapou de Netherrealm, indo para Edenia. Sabendo que Kitana tinha sido capturada, Liu Kang foi resgatá-la, mas não teve êxito ao ser derrotado por Shinnok e retornou para Earthrealm, onde se juntou com os outros guerreiros para ajudar seu mentor Raiden. Scorpion consegue encurralar o feiticeiro Quan Chi em Netherrealm, e a fonte de poder de Shinnok (seu amuleto) é enfraquecida por isso. Liu Kang aproveitando o fato, consegue derrotá-lo e retorna ao Templo Shaolin. Kitana aparece através do portal de Edenia e agradece Liu Kang pela ajuda. Ela oferece a Kang a chance de se unir a ela no trono de Edenia, mas por conta de suas responsabilidades como campeão do Mortal Kombat, ele é obrigado a rejeitar a oferta. Por alguns anos, Liu Kang viveu em paz, relativamente. Por conta da Aliança Mortal ele foi brutalmente assassinado por Shang Tsung, que se disfarçou de Kung Lao e aproveitou para aproximar de Kang quando ele estava praticando seus katas. Shang Tsung teve a ajuda de Quan Chi, que acertou Liu Kang com uma de suas magias. Shang Tsung usou a distração de Liu Kang para agarra-lo e partir seu pescoço. Depois de morto, Shang Tsung consumiu sua alma, e seu corpo foi descoberto pelo verdadeiro Kung Lao, que o enterrou na academia Wu Shi, onde um santuário foi construído em sua homenagem. frame|left|Liu Kang em [[Mortal Kombat: Deception|Deception]] Depois disso, uma força misteriosa ressuscitou o corpo de Liu Kang (Essa força misteriosa era Raiden). A alma de Liu Kang foi aprisionada por Shang Tsung em Outworld. Nos eventos ocorridos emocorridos em Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, Raiden empenha-se em destruir Onaga, Quan Chi e Shang Tsung. Enquanto não se sabe se Quan Chi e Shang Tsung estão realmente mortos, as almas consumidas por Tsung são libertadas, inclusive a de Liu Kang. O espírito de Liu Kang decide permanecer em Outworld para ajudar na luta contra Onaga, lá ele conhece Ashrah que indica o caminho até onde seus amigos estão. Depois disso a alma de Liu Kang alia-se ao misterioso ninja Ermac para duas missões: a primeira, salvar seus amigos do domínio de Onaga e a segunda, derrotar seu corpo físico, pelo comportamento que o mesmo vem apresentando.thumb|Liu Kang zumbi em Mortal Kombat Armageddon Em sua ending em Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Liu Kang consegue derrotar o Blaze, que com os poderes sagrados do Blaze, o corpo de Liu Kang e a sua alma voltaram a unir-se em um só, porém que agora com o poder de um Deus. Kang agora terá que derrotar Raiden, que havia se corrompido a muitos anos atrás após o seu sacrificio contra o Onaga. A luta é intensa, mas o Kang no final, acaba derrotando o seu mentor, tornando-se assim o novo Deus e protetor de Earthrealm. Em seu final no Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe, através de intenso estudo, Raiden foi capaz de decifrar os segredos da Pedra da Eternidade e determina a sua função. Ele decidiu emula-lo e criar um novo Capitão Marvel em Earthrealm. Raiden aplicou em Liu Kang seu própio poder, assim com as habilidades de seus irmãos deuses Argos, Fujin e outros. Para se tranformar em um ser imbatível, Liu Kang só precisava gritar "Mortal Kombat!" Em Mortal Kombat 9, Raiden tenta mudar a história para salvar a Terra, isso muda a história de todos lutadores, principalmente Liu Kang. Liu Kang ganha os dois Mortal Kombat, mas no segundo, Kung Lao foi o escolhido para lutar contra Quan-Chi, Shang Tsung e depois Kintaro, após derrotar os 3, é morto covardemente por Shao Kahn, Liu Kang enfurecido "mata" (acredita ter matado) Shao Kahn. As mudanças de Raiden fazem muita gente que não deveria ter morrido, morrer (Kitana, Jade, Kung Lao e outros) e isso faz Liu Kang pensar que Raiden poderia estar enlouquecendo, pois tudo que ele fazia parecia dar errado e Raiden ainda cogita vender a alma de todos guerreiros da Terra em troca de se tornar aliado de Netherrealm, no final, Raiden consegue decifrar sua mensagem (que "ele" do futuro mandou para "ele" no passado) que dizia que Shao Kahn devia ser o campeão, para que os "Elder Gods" interferissem e não deixassem Shao Kahn dominar a Terra, mas Liu Kang não acredita e vai para cima de Shao Kahn, Raiden tenta - por bem - para-lo, ele não obedece, os dois brigam e Raiden vence, depois disso, Liu Kang diz "Se você não deixa eu matar Shao Kahn, irei matar você e depois ele" e vai na direção de Raiden para dar seu fatality, Raiden tenta apenas se defender, mas acaba queimando Liu Kang, numa das mortes mais tristes do game, onde Liu Kang fala "Você matou a todos nós!" enquanto Raiden pede perdão. [[Ficheiro:Liiu2.jpg|thumb|Robin Shou como Liu Kang em Mortal Kombat: O Filme]] Em outras mídias Interpretado por Robin Shou , Liu Kang é o herói principal de ambos os filmes de Mortal Kombat ( Mortal Kombat e Mortal Kombat: A Aniquilação ), e é lá que seu interesse amoroso com Kitana se desenvolve, e mais tarde foi portado para os jogos. No primeiro filme, o irmão de Liu foi morto por Shang Tsung. A culpa pela morte de seu irmão fornece motivação para ir competir no torneio do Mortal Kombat. No segundo filme, ele se junta os guerreiros de Earthrealm para parar Shao Kahn. [[Ficheiro:Liiuu.jpg|left|thumb|Liu Kang em The Journey Begins]][[Ficheiro:Liiu.jpg|thumb|left|Liu Kang em Defenders of the Realm]] Em Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins, Liu vai com Sonya e Johnny Cage para o torneio do Mortal Kombat. Ele luta contra Sub-Zero mais não vence. No filme também é mostrado que Kung Lao é ancestral de Liu. Ele é um dos personagens principais do filme. Liu Kang é um dos personagens principais na série animada Mortal Kombat: Defensores do Reino. Mesmo que em outras mídias ele seja protagonista, a série de animação centra-se em um grupo de heróis em vez de apenas um protagonista. Durante a série, ele mostra ciúme por Rain, ex-noivo de Kitana. Seu grito de Bruce Lee não esta na série. thumb|113px|Liu nos quadrinhos Nos quadrinhos, Liu Kang é o personagem principal da história. Ele não é resposavel pela morte de Goro, que acaba sendo morto por dois personagens só existentes nas histórias em quadrinhos. Em Battlewave, ele vencer o torneio do Mortal Kombat e depois disso jamais é mostrado em outro quadrinho. Depois de derrotar Goro, ele retorna a sua vida normal mais é atacado por ninjas várias vezes, até que recebe a ajuda dos guarda costas de Johnny Cage. Sua relação com Kitana é totalmente excluida e sua amizade com Kung Lao só se desenvolve em "Mortal Kombat: Sangue e Trovão", quando Kung Lao salva sua vida. Características de combate Movimentos especiais *'Bicycle Kicks': Liu Kang executa vários chutes no ar no oponente como uma bicicleta (MK:2,MK:3,''UMK3,MK:T,MK:4,MK:G,MK:D,MK:SM,MK:A, MK9)'' *'Flying Kick': Liu Kang executa um chute voador no oponente. (MK,MK:2,MK:3,''UMK3,MK:T,MK:4,MK:G,MK:D,MK:SM,MK:A, , MK9)'' *'High Fireball Dragon': Liu Kang atira cabeças flamejantes em forma de dragão por cima, acertando o peito do oponente.(MK,MK:2,MK:3,''UMK3,MK:T,MK:4,MK:G,MK:D,MK:SM,MK:A, MK9)'' *'Low Fireball Dr'agon: Liu Kang atira cabeças flamejantes em forma de dragão por baixo, acertando as pernas do oponente.(MK:2,MK:3,''UMK3,MK:T,MK:4,MK:G,MK:D,MK:SM,MK:A,MK9)'' *'Fireball Air': Liu Kang atira bolas flamejantes no ar, acertando o oponente.(MK:2,MK:3,''UMK3,MK:T,MK:4,MK:G,MK:D,MK:SM,MK:A,MK9)'' Fatalities * Flipping Uppercut: Liu Kang simplesmente executa uma estrela e finaliza com um uppercut. O oponente não é explicitamente morto, mas em Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks o oponente explode com o uppercut. (MK, MKII) * Dragon: Liu Kang tranforma-se em um dragão e come a parte superior do oponente. Posteriormente esse fatality tornou-se seu Animality.Na versão de mortal kombat II para gameboy, ao invés de devorar a parte superior do oponente, ele cospe fogo no oponente.(MKII, MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:SM, MK2011) * Funeral Pyre: Liu Kang desaparece e em seu lugar surge uma chama que consome o oponente, depois disso Liu Kang reaparece. (UMK3, MKT) * Arcade Drop: Liu Kang desaparece e um gabinete de fliperama do Mortal Kombat cai em cima do oponente, esmagando-o.Na versão do MKvs.DCU,Liu Kang não desaparece. Apenas torna suas mãos flamejantes e faz posição oriental. (MK3, MKvsDCU) * Toss and Burn: Liu Kang arremessa o oponente para o alto e lança uma bola de fogo que faz o mesmo em pedaços. (MK4, MKG) * Body Invader: Liu Kang entra no corpo do oponente através de uma magia e arranca a cabeça do oponente sendo visível a cabeça do próprio Liu Kang. (MKD) *'Champion Fireball': Liu Kang torna suas mãos flamejantes, roubando um pouco de energia do oponente que fica imobilizado. Depois disso ele lança uma bola de fogo que faz o oponente explodir. (MKD) *'Head Stomp': Liu Kang dá vários chutes na cara do adversário que está no chão, após isso pula e finaliza com um soco de fogo no oponente. (MKvsDCU) *'First of Flame': O Liu Kang torna as suas mão flamejantes e aplica um grande murro no peito do seu oponente, deixando um grande buraco em seu peito. (MK2011) * Shaolin Soccer: Um fatality inspirado no filme Shaolin Soccer, Liu Kang torna sua mão direita flamejante e executa um uppercut, arrancando a cabeça do oponente que voa ao ar, depois disso ele da uma bicicleta na cabeça, fazendo com que a mesma bata no corpo e o exploda. * Bonebreak Combo: Liu Kang quebra os braços, pernas e no final o pescoço do oponente. * Fire/Kick Combo: Liu Kang arremessa uma bola de fogo no oponente que é consumido pelas chamas, depois disso ele executa o “flying kick” finalizando o fatality. * Head Clap: Similar ao fatality de Jax, Liu Kang torna suas mãos flamejantes e estilhaça a cabeça do oponente. * Giant Stomp : Liu Kang dá um chute no oponente,que cai,após isso,pula em cima do oponente,e com uma das pernas em cthumb|left|Liu Kang em Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monksima do oponente,com a força de seu corpo,arranca a parte inferior da parte superior do corpo do oponente. * Tambem a um fatality escondido em mksm que liu kang arranca os dois braços do oponente e depois bate no oponente com eles até oponente esplodir * Arm Rip: Mais uma vez, similar ao fatality de Jax, Liu Kang arranca violentamente os braços do oponente e bate no oponente com os braços ate ele explodir Outras finalizações *'Disco Liu (Friendship)': Um globo de discoteca desce do alto da tela e Liu Kang começa a dançar ao som da musica. (MKII) *'MK Shadows (Friendship)': Liu Kang cria uma sombra no formato do logotipo do Mortal Kombat . (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Hara-Kiri': Liu Kang envolve suas mãos com uma energia verde que irradia por seu corpo fazendo o mesmo em pedaços. (MK:D) *'Multality': Liu cria várias bolas de fogo em seu redor e carboniza todos em sua volta. (MSKM) Galeria Liukangend2.png Liukangend1.png Zombie Liu Kang - Cópia.png Liu Kang 2.png Liu Kang.jpeg Liu Kang MK VS DC.jpeg Liu Kang mksm.jpg LiuKangs.jpg LiuKang-MK9.png Liu kangrobinshou.jpg BoLiu.jpg LiuKangshaolinmonks.jpg Liu Kang Deception.PNG LiuKang.jpg Liu Kang Zombie.JPG LiuKang Tarkata.jpg Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens bons Categoria:personagens fortes Categoria:Imagem-Personagem